


Fifty Snips of Humanities Strongest

by riahchan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 50 Sentences, F/M, RivaMika Week, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riahchan/pseuds/riahchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifty moments from two lifetimes. Promps from rivamikaweek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty Snips of Humanities Strongest

Some of the prompts are early because they are all mushed together in to one story… because when you say salad, I make smoothie.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Fifty Snips of Humanities Strongest**

_1\. Recognizing that in some universes they were not meant to be_

When she fell, it wasn’t into his arms. Levi was too far away to catch her. Eren did that for him. But she smiled and reached out to touch Eren and then him and whispered, “See you soon.”

~~_2\. Remembering those who have suffered or have been lost_ ~~

She became another set of wings to drive him on. But, that couldn’t fill the emptiness.

~~_3\. Confronting the world after the worst is over_ ~~

And when the world was rebuilt, he travelled abroad, always looking for something to fill that hole.

~~_4\. Staying true to an entity or cause_ ~~

He did his best to live, to cherish the freedom that Isabel and Farlan, Petra, Oluo, Gunter, and Erd and so many others had fought for.

~~_5\. Forming bonds of body and spirit across generations_ ~~

It was the brats that kept him going. Wherever he went, there were his brats having brats and growing up to have more brats.

~~_6\. Supporting or being supported by others_ ~~

And, when he got too old to go to them, they came to him. Even with their greying hair, all he could see were the little brats that would fight about food and chores.

~~_7\. Believing in a better future ahead_ ~~

Eren found him when his time was up.

~~_8\. Hope_ ~~

“See you soon.”

~~_9\. Rebirth_ ~~

Mikasa was born into a happy life. Her family lived near the coast and sometimes the wind made her feel like she was flying. Sure, she was an introvert but she was only sometimes lonely.

~~_10\. Manifesting a platonic relationship_ ~~

When she was four, her cousin Eren was born. He was hers, no arguments. Each day found Mikasa racing down the street to her aunt and uncle’s house to see him. Her parents thought it odd that she was so attached to such a younger child but were happy that she was happy.

~~_11\. Baby’s Breath_ ~~

Her own family unexpectedly had another child a year later. With Armin in to her life, Mikasa felt her family was complete.

~~_12\. Resurrecting in to another timeline_ ~~

Levi was born into a more turbulent life. While his parents both cared for him and his younger brother and sister, they did not care about each other. Their divorce was messy and dramatic and shook the foundation of his young life. His father was bitter and rarely around again.

~~_13\. Sheltering what is delicate and fragile_ ~~

When his mom moved them to that little town on the coast, Levi only hoped that Isabel and Farlan would be able to stay in the same school for the entire year and not be kept up all night from the fighting. There were too many times that Isabel crawled into his bed to cry about why Mommy and Daddy were so mean to each other. Too many times that Levi had to climb out the window to find Farlan in the farthest corner of the backyard staring at the sky and wishing they all were anywhere but here.

~~_14\. Recovering from a difficult situation_ ~~

Getting ready to start the 4th grade, Levi was glad for the new start. With his brother and sister around, he was only sometimes lonely.

~~_15\. Supporting or being supported by others_ ~~

On the first day at their new school, after his mother had left for work, Levi made sure his brother and sister were dressed, fed, and out the door on time.

~~_16\. Developing one-sided, immediate appreciation that goes unnoticed/unreciprocated until much later on_ ~~

When he dropped Isabel off to her ~~classroom,~~ he noticed a pretty girl dropping off a blond-haired boy to the same class. Ruffling Isabel’s hair, Levi and Farlan headed down the hall, stopping at Farlan’s room. Whacking his brother’s arm for good luck, Levi turned around and almost ran into the same pretty girl he had seen before. There was a flash of something and he stared while she looked at him with an unreadable expression on her face.

~~_17\. “Love” at first sight_ ~~

Mikasa noticed the shorter boy stop at the same rooms she did. She felt a flicker so something has he turned around and stared at her. For a moment, the rest of the world was gone and she focused solely on him. There was something… then she was bumped by another 2nd grader running into class, bringing her back to herself. She nodded at him and quickly walked away. He stared after her until she rounded the corner.

~~_18\. Blossoming from mutual loathing to mutual respect, then even beyond_ ~~

It was the scuffle during recess that sealed it. Somehow, Eren and Farlan got into it and Armin and Isabel were ineffectively trying to break it up. Levi stepped in, pushing Eren away just as Mikasa arrived. Suddenly, looking up at her angry face, it didn’t seem so pretty.

~~_19\. Drawing of swords or blades_ ~~

“Back off, shorty!”

“Then control your brat, brat!”

Eren and Farlan had to pull apart their glaring match.

~~_20\. Friendship_ ~~

Eren and Farlan were inseparable and running their poor teacher in circles by the next day. Isabel tagged along and Armin did his best to keep them from getting caught. Mikasa and Levi watched from the outside, shielding the ones that they cared about, happy that they were happy.

~~_21\. Memories_ ~~

From there, they grew up together. So often in company, they finally began to enjoy each other’s. There was trust… each knew that if they could not be there for their loved ones, the other would.

~~_22\. Innocence_ ~~

When Mikasa finished the 6th grade, she and Levi sat by a tree while the others played.

“You’ll watch out for them for me, right, shorty?”

“Don’t say useless things, brat.”

~~_23\. Growing nostalgia towards childhood or adolescent years_ ~~

Levi and Mikasa only got one year together in middle school and in high school.

~~_24\. Finding happiness i the most ordinary of things_ ~~

“Thanks for saving my seat.” Mikasa sat down next to Levi next to the tree during lunch period. Levi look at her through the corner of his eyes, a half-eaten sandwich sitting on his lap. Mikasa started setting out her lunch and some fruit. “These apples are good… you should have one.”

~~_25\. Showcasing physical or mental prowess_ ~~

It was during the beginning of high school that Levi began having more absences from school. It only took a few times of him being “sick” for Mikasa to stalk over and demand a reason. When she got there, she found Levi sitting on the couch without a shirt and looking tired. The tongue-lashing she had been about to deliver, along with homework, faltered with a blush.

Levi sighed. “Don’t you ever knock, brat?”

Mikasa collected herself and sat down. “You look tired, not sick, shorty.”

Levi stared at the ceiling. “I’m not sick.”

“Then why do you keep staying home?”

Turning his head to look at her, Levi answered, “Mom’s sick. I’m going to work for her.” At Mikasa’s confused look, he continued, “Her boss doesn’t care who does it as long as the cleaning gets done and the clients just think I’m her sub.”

“How long has this been going on? Has she been to the doctor?”

Levi leaned forward and ran his hands through his hair. “Since this summer. She’s been to the doctor and the only thing she’ll tell me about it is that it’s something chronic…”

They sat together for a few more minutes.

“I’ll make sure I get your work.”

“Huh?”

“I need the tutoring hours for my Education class anyway.”

~~_26\. Brightening the mood of others_ ~~

Every couple of days, new flowers appeared on Levi’s mother’s nightstand. It wasn’t hard to figure out who brought them… no one else just walked into the apartment.

~~_27\. Sincerity_ ~~

Mikasa took Levi to her senior prom that year.

“Wouldn’t you rather go with one of those guys that follow you around all the time?” he responded when she asked him.

She just smiled and took his hand.

~~_28\. Perfection_ ~~

His mouth was dry when she opened the door. He wasn’t sure how he managed to pin her corsage without sticking her.

~~_29\. Preserving honesty in conversation or written form_ ~~

“… You look nice, brat.”

Mikasa rolled her eyes. “Thanks, shorty.”

~~_30\. Bearing witness to something flawless_ ~~

A month later she graduated with honors and started summer semester at the local university.

“The education program’s pretty good and there is no where else I’d rather be.”

~~_31\. Keeping a sense of orderliness or tidiness_ ~~

This started a routine. Mikasa went to class, did her practicum hours at the local middle school and high school, checked on Eren and Armin, checked on Isabel and Farlan, checked on Levi, made some attempts at socializing at her parents’ insistence, and did her homework and studying.

Levi went to school most days, went to work for his mom some days, checked on Isabel and Farlan, checked on Eren and Armin, checked on his mother, and caught up on his school work.

~~_32\. Teaching what has yet to be learned_ ~~

“I was at the school earlier and brought you your missing work, shorty. You started a new unit in science… I’ll go over it with you.”

Levi looked up at Mikasa as she walked into his apartment. “Tsk. Don’t you knock, brat?” Mikasa rolled her eyes as he continued. “Why do you keep doing this? I can pick it up when I go back.”

“You know it’s harder to catch up then… How is your mom feeling?”

“She’s been puking up her guts again. I almost didn’t leave to take her shift but she insisted.”

When Mikasa studied his face then, he looked exhausted. She sat down next to him at the kitchen table. “I was over tutoring Isabel during study hall today. She’ll be able to give you good news about her history test when she gets back from volleyball practice.”

Levi’s mouth twitched up ever so slightly as he looked at Mikasa out of the corner of his eyes.

~~_33\. Loyalty_ ~~

It was Saturday night and Mikasa was sitting on Levi’s couch again watching some dumb movie.

“Don’t you want to go out with anyone instead of being here?”

“No. Do you?”

~~_34\. Expressing an earnest belief_ ~~

“Are you sure you want to go to prom again?”

Mikasa ran her hand along the side of his hair. “There’s no place I’d rather be.”

~~_35\. Forget-me-nots_ ~~

“Make sure you watch out for them when I’m gone.”

Levi squeezed his mother’s hand. “Don’t say useless things.”

~~_36\. Enduring even the most challenging circumstances_ ~~

The summer after Levi graduated, his mother passed away. Mikasa’s family stood with his at the funeral.

~~_37\. Family_ ~~

“Who the hell asked your opinion on this old man!”

Mikasa heard yelling as she opened the door to Levi’s apartment. Isabel was crying quietly and

Farlan motioned for her to be quiet.

“There is no way in hell that I am moving them! Their whole life is here!”

Mikasa sat down and put an arm around Isabel.

“Fuck that! You haven’t shown up in years! You don’t get to make this decision! Just keep the fucking child support checks coming! If you want a family, you have to come and earn it!”

There was no slam of the phone but the silence was enough.

~~_38\. Strength_ ~~

Farlan and Isabel watched as Levi abandoned his plans for college and threw himself in to working to support them. It was the same job he had been doing for years, the same that his mother had done. The hours were long and kept him out late but he ensured that they had someone to come home to every day.

~~_39\. Acknowledging that even their worst qualities are blessings in disguise_ ~~

Mikasa sat down on the couch where Levi was half-napping. Levi looked at her sleepily. The corners of his mouth twitched up. “Don’t you ever knock, brat?”

“Tsk. Why would I do that, shorty?”

They sat companionably for a few minutes until Mikasa broke the silence. “They’re worried about you, Isabel and Farlan.”

“I know.”

“They think you’re overworking yourself.”

“I know.”

“They’re upset that you’re missing out on college.”

“Tsk. I know.” Levi looked at her again. “I’m not missing out on anything for them.”

~~_40\. Gambling, literally or metaphorically, under favorable odds_ ~~

“Are you sure about starting out like this?” Mikasa reached a concerned hand across the kitchen table.

“It’s probably the best time for it. I have a few clients lined up. This way I can try to take some classes.” Levi was looking away, out the window, as he squeezed her hand back. “Farlan and Isabel said they would work part-time too… we might be able to save some money for school for them.”

~~_41\. Good Fortune_ ~~

“Big bro, I’ve got the Tuesday and Farlan’s got the Thursday shifts… you need to register for your classes!”

~~_42\. Joy_ ~~

Levi was able to register for school just as Mikasa was graduating. Farlan was excited that they would be starting together.

Mikasa just took his hand in hers and smiled.

~~_43\. Walking down the aisle_ ~~

Mikasa made her way out of the crowd of recent graduates, looking for her family and friends. Finally finishing her college degree, she felt that she could get started with her real life.

~~_44\. Thriving in success_ ~~

She had a job at the local school lined up for the new year and some paid tutoring before that. Eren and Farlan were graduating in a few weeks. Next year, she would be able to watch over Armin and Isabel. Her parents were proud. Levi was proud.

~~_45\. Prosperity_ ~~

Mikasa smiled as she spotted him making his way through the mass of people. She waited until he reached her.

“You all done here? Ready to do the family stuff?”

She nodded.

“What about tomorrow?”

“Hmmm… who knows?”

~~_46\. Freedom_ ~~

“Then why don’t we go out… as a date this time?” Levi asked as he took off her graduation cap.

~~_47\. Freedom_ ~~

Mikasa squinted and wrinkled her nose. “That sounds good but don’t you think we’re a little past dating by now? Why waste our time?”

~~_48\. Freedom_ ~~

Levi raised his eyebrows as she turned and began walking toward where their families had gathered. “Then what do you suggest?”

~~_49\. True Love_ ~~

The sun seemed to shine around her in a halo as she turned and smiled. “Why don’t we just get married, shorty?”

_50\. Recognizing that in some universes they were meant to be_

Levi shook his head as he reached for her hand. “Whatever you want, brat.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Author’s note: I know this was an odd way to interpret the prompts but it is what I came up with… it’s been a while since I’ve written fic so I’m a little rusty. I hope it was enjoyable. I had lots of little details in my head that didn’t make it in because I was focusing on Levi and Mikasa… others are floating around but didn’t really fit.


End file.
